The Beauty of Bell
by angel'slittledemon
Summary: Bell took on the curse that made others look on in disgust and yet all she saw was the beauty of the world and everything around her. But sometimes we need someones help to see the beauty within
1. The beast in beauty

**I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. Please review any kind is welcomed**

Ever since I was little I never saw how other people envied those who were more beautiful. To me those people just couldn't see natural beauty and even now I don't see the point in envying others, that says something seeing as I became horribly deformed when I was just 15 years-old. I have snow white hair with black patches in intricate swirls making it look like my hair had tattoos, My face is no different I have lines that look like tree branches and roots going over my face along with metal looking branch encircling my nose and going up to become a tree root, on my wrist is a tree that changes with the seasons, my chest and back is tattooed as well, and I have gashes that makes it look like someone cut me with a knife on my face as well.

So, I guess I know why people stared at me as I walked into Forks high school, after all I probably would too, but there's no way to avoid it I am stuck this way forever. I know now that popular people only care for their beauty and no one else, sometimes that's not true, but I can no longer trust anyone. The people who did this me tried to warn me, but I thought that he'd love me still, after all I did.

Just keep walking, became my montage as I tried to avoid anything that would make me turn around and yell at them to stop staring. I walked into the office and the lady at the front desk looked up and her eyes widened in horror before she realized who I was. She just turned around and hurriedly grabbed my schedule handed it to me and proceeded to tell me where to go. My guess she just wanted me out of there.

I just continued on to class where the teacher had the same look and then sent me to the back of the room. He had a pitying stare that I ignored I'm no longer ashamed which I was almost raised to feel. It went on like this for the half of the day and everyone avoided me that is until lunch.

The second I walked through the doors all conversation stopped and everyone turned their heads to me, people's faces filled with looks of horror and disgust but I carried on walking to an empty table in the corner of the lunch room. I didn't eat just pulled out headphones and put them in, then checked my iPhone to find a text from mom asking if I was wearing my makeup to cover up my scars. I replied yes, but as you know I didn't. That is because I'm sick of hiding and pretending to be something I'm not.

I started looking around the cafeteria and spotted them, seven completely gorgeous vain people sitting there not touching their food. One had curly blonde hair and had faint scars running along his arms and neck, sitting next to him was a pixie like girl with short spiky black hair, obviously they were a couple. Across from them was huge burly male with short brown hair, leaning against him was a super model blonde, the next couple. Then there was a bronze haired boy who looked disgusted. I guess they were above everyone else or just avoided people outside their family because these people must be he Cullen's.

I looked them over once more and then turned away they looked like everyone else to me and I refuse to judge on looks. As if reading my thoughts the bronze one turned around and looked at me in surprise, then shock obviously realizing what I looked like. Then the rest of his family must of realizing he was staring at something because they looked too, then their faces mirrored bronze dude. The whole cafeteria went quiet and I just turned to see what they were looking at, when I realized it was me. I sighed got up and left. I could only stand so much attention and then I had to leave.

Then I got a text from Kyle and my mood turned dark, he is the reason I became like this and why I can't trust so easily. It read I'm sorry, but we can still be together just not in public and I really love you. I just deleted the text, if I could accept him in public and out then he should have no problem being there for me. I guess I thought that someone could love me even as this, but I know beauty isn't on the outside it's just others don't.

**Please, please, please review**


	2. Music of the bells

_**Please review once again. Also the song: When I look at you Singer: Yuck Miley Cyrus, but this is actually a decent song. Also I will not be putting songs in every chapter, but I will be putting them in every 5 or more, or whenever they seem to fit perfectly for the mood. **_

The rest of the day continued much the same way, but as usual I ignored them after all, all they see is what they want to see, not what's there. I do have to admit though, having people constantly bag on your appearance your ego will take a few knocks. I've slowly grown to tune it out through music, you see I used to play multiple instruments before what happened, so the witch gave me a gift to make music play, but I still have know how to play.

So when I saw the abandoned music room, I looked around quickly and tried the doorknob, just my luck that it would be unlocked. I slowly looked around to the different instruments, a piano, guitars, electric guitars, flutes, drums, harp, banjo, violin, and so many others.

I slowly made my way over to the piano and sat down and started to play it came out playing the song I had been working on. Soon the drums started and the melody started to flow.

**Everybody needs inspiration**

**Everybody needs a song**

**A beautiful melody**

**When the nights are long**

**Cause there is no guarantee **

**That life is easy**

**Yeah, when my world is falling apart**

**When there's no light **

**To break up the dark**

**That's when I, I look at you**

**When the waves are flooding the shore**

**And I can't find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I look at you**

**When I look at you**

**I see forgiveness, I see the truth**

**You love me for am I **

**Like the stars hold the moon**

**Right there where they belong**

**And I know I'm not alone**

**Yeah, when my world is falling apart**

**And there's no light **

**To break up the dark**

**That's when I, I look at you**

**When the waves are flooding the shore**

**And I can't find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I look at you**

**You appear, just like a dream to me**

**Just like kaleidoscope colors that**

**Cover me every breath that I breathe**

**Don't you know you beautiful?**

**Yeah, when the waves are flooding the shore**

**And I can't find my way home anymore**

**That's I, I look at you.**

**I look at you**

**You appear just like a dream to me**

I was so wrapped up in my song I hadn't realized that seven people had been listening very quietly right outside the door. Suddenly I felt embarrassed I didn't like sharing my personal matters with others especially my face which others can hide a zit mine is there to stay. Of course I no longer care, but you get it. It's like someone walking in on accident when you are showering.

I slowly gathered my things and got ready to head out picking my head up and holding it high, for I would not let anyone make fun of, tattooed freak, Goth girl, emo, witch, and many more that I shouldn't mention. Even a priest once said that I had to pay for my sins and this is the punishment, of course my mom never went there again and resorted to just celebrating holidays and praying beside her bed.

I turned the doorknob and headed out into the cold dark hallway and stood tall, barely noticing they were the same ones from the lunch table that looked at me odd, but then again everyone did, they just did a better job hiding their disgust. I started to move down the hallway when copper head stopped me, it looked like he was going to ask me something, but then I turned to give him a full on glare.

He immediately let my arm go and stepped out the way, but that's what my eyes will do to you, they are the iciest blue you have ever seen

_**If you loved or hated this story you will review and help me make it better, please I'm on my knees begging you.**_


	3. New Me

**Please, Please, Please review, and I don't own anything blah, blah, blah.**

When I arrived home, I went upstairs to just relax, and think over what happened today. I couldn't get those people out of my head after all once people saw me they normally looked away and avoided me at all costs. Those people seemed to have purposely followed me. _They aren't what you think. _The voice spoke.

What they aren't vain I thought back, that may be true, but they probably still had something that put them above everyone else. I could tell just by how they held themselves, and how they were all separate from the rest of the student body. "Come on Bells, it's time to go to Billy's." Charlie yelled up the stairs. I guess it's time to go, I wonder what they'll say when they see me, I mean they know what happened to me and why, but they haven't seen me. Mom refused to let anyone see me, whereas Dad was much more lenient. I guess he was always the only one who loved me unconditionally.

I quickly changed to jeans and a black t-shirt and a black- hoodie, along with black ankle boots. Running downstairs, I saw a glance of myself and realized that Billy was in for the shock of his life. I climbed into the cruiser and we headed to La Push. I glanced out the window the whole way there, I got so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized we were there until Charlie shake my shoulder making me jump.

I stalled for a while, as Charlie made his way into the house. Gathering my courage, I climbed out and made my way to the door of the house. Walking right inside, the room grew intensely quiet; everyone turned their heads to look at me. All eyes turned to shock and most to horror. One woman looked at me and smiled at me, but she knew all about scars for she had three scars running down her face. A man quickly stood in front of her in a protective position, as if I would hurt her.

"What do you want?" Asked a gruff voice, I knew it was Billy. I turned my head to him and smiled then ran up and gave him a great big hug. He stiffened and when I pulled away asked "Who are you?" Looking around I could see everyone wanted to know that exact same question, I just looked straight at him, and in the background I could hear Charlie trying to hide laughter and disappointment.

"I'm surprised you don't remember my bear hugs especially from someone you considered a daughter." I quietly told him his face opened up into shock and then disbelief, as did most others. The one I presumed was Jake stepped forward. Looked at me and then enveloped me into a great big bear hug. Then the woman from before stepped forward, she walked right up and reached to tough one of the gashes.

She touched it and seemed shocked that I didn't cringe, cower, or blush ashamed of my mark. She pulled her hand back and said, "How do you do it?" I looked at her; it seemed that everyone wanted to know the answer to that one simple question.

"I don't think about it anymore. It's there and when you have something like this going from the waist up, you learn to accept it and in a way love them." I told her confidently. She looked confused and then quickly picked up and then out of the room someone asked, "Who did that to you?" That shut everyone up.

I looked up at him and everything seemed to change and it was like I wanted to be with him, and be held by him. _He is someone that you can trust, someone who will love you with everything they have, _a voice seemed to say.

"I


End file.
